Who Knows Where the Time Goes?
by Samantha Wealsey
Summary: You had to've read Trials and Tribulations I've Been Through to understand this: It explains what happened to Tuxedo Kamen after Hecate's warning and exposes the itty bitty bits of information Chibi Usa left out....
1. Default Chapter

Just a note:  
  
Hewwo! Sam, checking in, obviously.  
  
I'm re-submitting Trials and Tribulations because the way Fanfiction.net loaded it sucked. Could be my fault but who cares. However, it'll be in week-or-two increments that way other people notice it rather than if I just threw the entire thing in there at one time. At the same thought, if you've already read Trials I've finally gotten off my lazy ::ahem:: to write the second story: Who Knows Where the Time Goes?. So it's out there to be read and reviewed but you need to read Trials first. My opinion is I could have done better but I'm too lazy to fix it so just bear with me here. The second story gets better. 


	2. Chapter One

Who Knows Where the Time Goes?  
Sam Weasley  
  
Summary: The last story was about the mysterious Sailor Hecate and her trials of the Sailor Senshi. But Hecate cannot guard the Gates of the Underworld and be the Senshi of Death at the same time. So she sends her companion back into life to help protect the old and new Senshi from their Future and Hecate's warning to Endymion. Warnings: Overall weirdness, for one. But basically, some swearing, violence, swearing, and overall insanity. YAY! Disclaimer: I don't own the Sailor Senshi Venus, Mercury, Moon, Chibi Moon, Mars, Jupiter, Saturn, Uranus, Neptune, or Pluto. I own Sailor Senshi Hecate. I do not own Yoroiden Samurai Troopers Kongo no Shuu, Suiko no Shin, Tenku no Touma, Rekka no Riyo, or Korrin no Seiji. I do not own Masho Gen, Yumi, Doku, or Oni. I do not own Kayura-sama. I do own Angel Senshi Justice, Faith, Intellect, Virtue, and Courtesy. I also own Angel Knights War, Death, Empathy, Silence, and Courage. I do not own Gundam Pilots Heero, Duo, Quatre, Trowa, or Wufei (::like Birdman:: WUUUUUUUUFEEEEIIII!!). I do own Bya-chan, Nefertiti, and the idea to turn OniMasho into a cat. heh heh. I do not own Luna, Luna-P, Artemis, Diana, Byakuen, Kokuen, the Medjai or the Preventers.. I think that about sums it up.. Yeah. OH! I don't own X-Men (who will only be mentioned by the name Logan- whom I do not own).  
  
Memories. What were memories? Images of the past set both good and bad. Memories were like sand. Insignificant is the one grain of sand. But together is formed the desserts. They were fragile. Nefertiti knew this all too well. She stood on the cliff overlooking what was once a great city in the Ancient Times, staring at her hands. They looked so normal. But they had cost her. Her power had resulted in this. Human interference with life had come to this. What was her life like before this? Ardeth had said she was a wonderful, happy woman. That was when he knew her in the 1930s. It was the edge of the Millennium and she had not aged a day. Ardeth had died of old age a few months ago. Nefertiti wrapped her hands around the jangling dog-tags around her neck. They read numbers and had two names. 'Nefertiti', which led her here to Hymenoptera, and 'Jackal', which she was given because of what the North American doctors had made her.  
  
How was Logan after the years since they had separated in Canada? He too was searching for what he was taken from.  
  
"Oy! Jackal?" called up the hill to her. Nefertiti turned round slowly to face the fair-haired man in black Medjai robes. "How long are you going to stand there?" the young man asked. She had seen this boy grow up because she couldn't age. She had seen Ardeth grow from middle aged to old to die of his age and be buried in the sands. Her heart hurt at the thought of loosing Ardeth. Though she had no memory of their past, they had been married and the thought she lost a husband was painful. He had been so kind and patient with her when she returned without a clue who he was.  
  
//Flashback//  
  
"Somebody's coming!" a voice. distant. Jackal forced her head up from the endless sands. The call came from here. This land is what made her travel the sands for days. Now she was weak, her jeans and tee shirt torn. Her hair longer than she liked. "She looks near death."  
  
"Who would want to come out here?"  
  
Voices. Defensives clicked in. The blurry forms of black-robed men came to view. Jackal held up her fists and called on the work of the doctors she and Logan had escaped. Three silver claws grew from between her fingers on each hand. The voices backed off.  
  
"Stay. away. from me." Jackal panted, falling to her knees and then to her hands, claws still out dangerously. She gasped for air taken over a long journey across the sands. She had been following the call. That was why she was out here. The call home, it felt like, but she had no idea.  
  
"We don't want to hurt you." came a voice.  
  
"She looks like." another voice.  
  
"But she should be older- if she were even alive."  
  
"Nefertiti Bey disappeared. She should be dead or at least twenty years older than this!"  
  
"Call the healers and find Ardeth!"  
  
Ardeth. Jackal lifted her eyes again from the sands. The blurry people kept their distance; it looked like they were staring at her hands. her claws. Jackal shut her eyes and continued to shake all over from lack of rest and proper food. Ardeth sounded so familiar.  
  
The world went dark and quiet.  
  
Jackal slowly opened her eyes. She was in a small, one room, hutch- like building. There were lamps lit around the corners and books lying about. She was in a bed, it seemed, and staring at a middle-aged man in black clothes. He in turn was staring back at her with soft brown eyes.  
  
Jackal tried to sit up, she wasn't as weak as she was before, though still suffering from the lack of strength she regretted, in order to confront this man and demand to know where she was.  
  
He laid his hands on her shoulders and pushed Jackal gently back onto the pillows. Something about his manner was so kind. So safe, she simply complied and let him shift the blankets he had covering her. She'd been changed, Jackal now realized, into a cream colored shift that was longer than her.  
  
"My name is Ardeth Bey," he said and it wasn't in English or French, the two languages common in Canada. But she still knew exactly what he had said to her. "You nearly died out in the sand, Nefertiti."  
  
"How did you know my name...? Is that my name?" Nefertiti asked quietly, in his language, looking at the wall beside her instead of him. She had no idea how it was she could speak the tongue, but it came and she didn't think much of it. The language seemed much more natural than when she spoke English or French.  
  
"We found these on you, and one said Nefertiti, yes," replied Ardeth, and Jackal could hear the familiar clanking of her dog tags together. Jackal winced at faint memories. "But what are curious are those claws you showed off and the name Jackal."  
  
Nefertiti didn't reply.  
  
"There is this legend," Ardeth continued, "about a woman who lived in the time of the Pharaohs who was simply known as Jackal. She was a great warrior who was recognized by the silver claws she wore on each hand. She was a loner, and never liked people. She was an orphan of a tribe of female warriors killed when she was young. But yet she saved the life of the Pharaoh only to lose hers in return. She was then named an eternal companion to the Medjai, who protected the Pharaohs, and greatly respected among the women of our kind even today. Those claws you have point as a sign that you are that woman reincarnated into the body you have now." He was looking for a response from her. When he didn't get one, he sighed heavily and picked up a frame from its spot lying on a stack of books. He handed it to her. "This is me and my wife in the late thirties. Her name was Nefertiti too. You look like her."  
  
And indeed she did. Jackal gazed at the woman in a cream shift with a leather belt and short, massively curly hair holding the hand of a tall, wavy-haired man in black robes. The man was the same one sitting next to her now, twenty years younger, however. But the woman. The woman was her to the detail lacking the fact her hair had grown. She liked it short, and apparently so did Ardeth's wife. Shirley Temple, Logan called her because of her short, curly, black hair. The second time Nefertiti tried to sit up Ardeth didn't stop her.  
  
"Nefertiti had an interesting, though little known, attribute to her, did you know that? She healed. She could be given a cut to the bone and she would heal within minutes, seconds even. She died and came back. We were alone a few days after our marriage. we were about eighteen. She was bitten by an asp, which should have killed even the biggest man in this camp. We were too far from the camp to get help but yet she lived. I held her in my arms as she smiled at me before shutting her eyes and died. I didn't have the slightest idea what to do. I simply held her. In an hour she just started up again. She was alive. Neither of us could understand it, but something inside her was activated that from then on she healed like lightning. We told no-one what had happened, afraid, really, of what it was."  
  
Jackal stared at him, her eyes finally leaving the black and white photo. She smiled slowly. There were no memories that connected. but all of it was painfully familiar. "I am what is called a mutant, Ardeth. I heal myself somehow so that it stopped my aging. It is how I received my claws. Because I could not die. There was an experiment on myself and another mutant like me. Our entire skeletons are grafted with some miracle metal." Jackal slowly brought out her claws, holding them carefully from the man beside her. "His name was Logan, this other mutant."  
  
//End Flashback//  
  
"As long as it takes, O'Connell." Nefertiti muttered softly, looking back into the vast desert.  
  
"Till what takes?" O'Connell asked curiously. He was always like this. According to Ardeth, the O'Connells were close friends of the Medjai because they had awoken the Creature Imotep but also killed it and when it was brought back to destroy the Scorpion King and lay claim to the Army of Anubis, killed the King and watched the Creature die. The O'Connells had become so close to the clan that the child Alex married into it. There were a few light-haired children spread about the tribe, this one included.  
  
Nefertiti shrugged once. She readjusted her black robes and turned back to O'Connell, smiling kindly. "Why don't you head back to the camp, keep watch of your sisters and brothers? I caught the youngest near the horses again this morning."  
  
O'Connell rolled his eyes, muttering the child's name, and headed for camp.  
  
Nefertiti allowed her smile to remain again a few seconds before again turning to the desert. Why did it feel so much like something was coming.?  
  
The hot air sudden dropped to the temperature Nefertiti would have expected in Canada and not Egypt. Whispers of wind surrounded her, shifting her hair and robes almost violently.  
  
Ah.  
  
"What is it?" Nefertiti shut her eyes, giving in to the winds as they swirled.  
  
"I have a task for you," came from the winds five voices, the lead voice a woman's emotionless tone.  
  
A woman in a black cloak was standing off the cliff in mid-air, holding a wicked scythe, staring at her with one red eye. The winds had stopped and Nefertiti could tell she was the only one who could see this deity.  
  
"Is that so? What are you?" Nefertiti asked calmly. In reality, she was scared stiff.  
  
"I am the Guardian of the Gates to the Underworld and the Sailor Senshi called Hecate. I have no name but that which is given and have no attachments to them. I have a task for you, Nefertiti Bey." The woman's emotionless tone continued on, seeming as though Nefertiti had never even spoke.  
  
"And that is?" Nefertiti raised a dark eyebrow. It was obvious she meant no harm, though she was not going to trust this woman any time soon.  
  
"I ask you to continue the duty of the name Sailor Hecate. I cannot. The Gates are too much to handle lately with the extra burden of the duty given to me by Queen Serenity," this woman spoke in Egyptian skillfully. But she plainly looked like she had come from elsewhere. "There will be someone to help you, Nefertiti. You do not speak the language of the land where you must travel. He will translate and tell you anything you wish to know."  
  
"I never agreed to this," Nefertiti replied almost frantically. What was she getting into? The Medjai trusted her, yes, but only to a small point. Ardeth had explained what had happened to his wife and then that the information correlated with the way Nefertiti was now. But they still were not trustful enough for Nefertiti to feel comfortable. And if she were to get mixed up in this..  
  
"Then you would be doing the work ordained by a deity. The Medjai take such things seriously and would trust you. I can also do something else for you in return. I can make it so that each time Ardeth is reincarnated, on the eighteenth exact day of your marriage he will remember the life he shared with you and come to you." The woman gazed ever calmly at Nefertiti as she contemplated the choices carefully. "I also wish for you to hold onto these. Their purpose will be known in time." She held out five different colored stones on leather ropes.  
  
She had to be going insane. "I'll do it. Because you ask."  
  
"Hn." The woman almost smiled. almost. She held out her free hand slowly, beckoning Nefertiti to take it. The instant her hand touched the woman's, Nefertiti could feel the cold sensation course through her body. First down her fingertips, up her arm and then spreading in an arc over her body. When it was over, the woman pointed her scythe to the sands beside Nefertiti, where stood a transparent man with long auburn hair and white robes. "This is Oni. He died in a war to protect the Mortal Realm. He is in close relations with some of the people you will meet in this task. I will return him to life so that he can assist you."  
  
Oni snorted. "They cremated me, remember?" he muttered bitterly.  
  
"I never said you would receive you old body, Oni," and the woman again gestured with her weapon. The sands under Oni swirled, taking him in and then dropping back down. The left behind a small auburn cat with a crescent moon on its forehead. 


	3. Chapter Two

Who Knows Where the Time Goes?  
Sam Weasley  
  
Summary: The last story was about the mysterious Sailor Hecate and her trials of the Sailor Senshi. But Hecate cannot guard the Gates of the Underworld and be the Senshi of Death at the same time. So she sends her companion back into life to help protect the old and new Senshi from their Future and Hecate's warning to Endymion. Warnings: Overall weirdness, for one. But basically, some swearing, violence, swearing, and overall insanity. YAY! Disclaimer: I don't own the Sailor Senshi Venus, Mercury, Moon, Chibi Moon, Mars, Jupiter, Saturn, Uranus, Neptune, or Pluto. I own Sailor Senshi Hecate. I do not own Yoroiden Samurai Troopers Kongo no Shuu, Suiko no Shin, Tenku no Touma, Rekka no Riyo, or Korrin no Seiji. I do not own Masho Gen, Yumi, Doku, or Oni. I do not own Kayura-sama. I do own Angel Senshi Justice, Faith, Intellect, Virtue, and Courtesy. I also own Angel Knights War, Death, Empathy, Silence, and Courage. I do not own Gundam Pilots Heero, Duo, Quatre, Trowa, or Wufei (::like Birdman:: WUUUUUUUUFEEEEIIII!!). I do own Bya-chan, Nefertiti, and the idea to turn OniMasho into a cat. heh heh. I do not own Luna, Luna-P, Artemis, Diana, Byakuen, Kokuen, the Medjai or the Preventers.. I think that about sums it up.. Yeah. OH! I don't own X-Men (who will only be mentioned by the name Logan- whom I do not own).  
  
Left. Right. Duck! Spin, trip, jump, and back, back, back! Block, two, three. Strike! Left, right, watch out! Ow.  
  
The girl lay on her back on the mats after taking a particularly bad hit to the stomach. Her sparring partner smiled down at her, crouching at her side.  
  
"You okay?" he asked curiously, already knowing the answer. She was fine. She could take hits easy enough and get up and keep fighting.  
  
The girl nodded and sat up, rubbing her chest and glaring at a young man in the sidelines who was laughing hysterically at her.  
  
The young man fell off his bench and on his back when a wooden Kali stick collided with his forehead. The young man next to the fallen boy smirked and patted his calves, which were on the bench now that the rest of him wasn't.  
  
"You should keep your guard up more than that, kid," the sparring partner told the girl with a laugh. The young man laughing at his daughter and then being knocked down were common ever since he and his partner had arrived a month or so ago. The father held out a hand to help the girl up. She stared in her usual silence, leaned back, and threw herself to her feet with graceful ease. Much more graceful than her mother at that age, or even her younger sister. She had his genes, which was the explanation. She had a terrible temper, which was why that boy was still unconscious on the floor, and an ease in her movements that made her a skilled warrior. She was also extremely protective. Yep. His genes, alright.  
  
Minerva smiled at the boy on the bench who was still patting the boy with the braid's ankles as he regained consciousness and started swearing at her.  
  
"Miss Minerva! How are you!" a young woman with long blonde hair and strange eyebrows came into the training room in a blue business suit. She smiled slyly at Minerva, yet she always smiled like that, and came over without invitation.  
  
Minerva was about to shrug in reply when she noticed something strange. Her father, who was recapping a water bottle, flickered. Like a television with bad reception. But then he was fine again. Minerva stared in wonder, and then turned to two other people in the room: a man and a girl her own age, who were sparring on the other side of the hall. The man had done the same thing her father had. This could be bad. Minerva looked again at her father, who was now completely fuzzy and transparent.  
  
"What is-" her father began, but was gone. The water bottle fell to the mats and the girl at the other end of the room shrieked.  
  
Minerva stared at the two boys, who were staring at where her father had once stood with mouths open wide. Then glanced at the other girl, who was running for her and tying a ribbon into her hair. The girl stopped short of Minerva. They both nodded and made a run for it, leaving behind the three stunned teenagers.  
  
"Don't you love Earth, Trowa?" Quatre lifted his face to the sky and sighed heavily. "Space is beautiful but nothing compared to the Earth's view." Quatre sighed again, looking over at the boy on the camel next to him. Quatre had taken Trowa on a tour of Egypt because Quatre had vacation time to kill. The Maganaqs were there, of course, but they were interesting company.  
  
"Very," Trowa's word of the day. Quatre laughed.  
  
Far off, a horse whinnied into the empty desert. Quatre and Trowa followed the sound. Their troupe was traveling by camel-back. The sound of a horse was intriguing. In the distance stood a cliff lined with dark figures. Quatre and his group were almost headed in the direction, but would miss the cliff.  
  
"Medjai," noted Rasheed calmly, though there was a hint of dislike. "We must have entered their lands."  
  
The other Maganaqs muttered their agreement and turned their steeds so that the angle took their travels slightly further from the cliff.  
  
"Who are the Medjai? I've never heard of them," Quatre asked curiously as the horse whinnied again.  
  
"A large tribe of desert dwellers. They say they protect the world from evils from Ancient Egypt. They aren't very social," Abdul called from Rasheed's side. "It's best to stay out of their way and not look suspicious. Dangerous people, they are."  
  
Quatre turned back to the cliffs, which were getting easier and easier to see as they got closer. Six black robed forms on horses stood still there. Quatre could see the glint of a weapon in the far right's hand.  
  
"Mystery is what makes such people so feared," Trowa muttered. Quatre turned to see him staring up at the cliffs as well. "To have survived the changing times is a sense of power and perseverance, however."  
  
"I agree."  
  
The ride was in silence from then on. The Maganaqs were too busy trying not to look suspicious to the Medjai, not wanting to draw them out. Trowa and Quatre were watching the cliffs get larger as the sun set and the stars appeared. They had to stop, unable to ride through the night, and pitch camp. The cliffs were about half a mile away, and the six Medjai still stood their, watching silently.  
  
"It feels good to stop, I'm starting to hurt all over," Quatre said cheerfully, not checking the ground before he jumped off of his ride. His feet hit the ground and something sharp pierced through his pant leg and into his flesh. "OW!" the boy cried, looking down finally. There slithered a black snake, looking to strike again.  
  
Rasheed killed it quickly.  
  
"Ohh." Quatre muttered, falling to sit on the warm sands.  
  
"Master Quatre! You should have checked the sand before you dismounted!" Rasheed was scolding him frantically. "We have no anti-venom for an asp."  
  
"What about the Medjai?" Abdul turned to the cliffs, where the forms stood silent in the darkness outlined by stars. He remounted. "Its worth a shot, we have no choice." And he was off, with Trowa following close behind, Quatre now in the arms of Rasheed who quickly caught up.  
  
"Well, look here!" Seth said calmly as there was suddenly a slight uproar in a group of forty-two people traveling near their lands. Near Hymenoptera. The city may be hidden beneath the sands for a long time now, but leaving it alone once before proved a bad idea. Three people started for the cliffs where they stood, the last one holding a fourth who looked to be falling unconscious. "What do you think?" he turned to the Medjai on the far left of him.  
  
Nefertiti pulled down her hood from her face; her mouth still covered by black cloth, and surveyed it all. Without a word, she turned her white horse and galloped to meet the charging people. She had seen the snake, but moreover, she had seen the golden jewel in her belt start to flash along the green one.  
  
Rasheed didn't like the idea of going to Medjai. There were dangerous. The Maganaqs had had dealing with them in the past about hidden cities in the desert. They were too superstitious for his liking and believed too far into the Old Ways of Egypt when it was clear the Old Ways were dead and the New Ways lived in power. These same people had also refused to fight in the war for the colonies. Their communicator, a young, fair-haired man, had said that what happened to the technology between people was not part of Medjai issues. What mattered was the protection from the past's curses and magick.  
  
A bulky black cloaked person met their racing camels on a white horse dressed up with black. They stood, dark green eyes surveying the people before them.  
  
"Our master has been bitten by an asp, Medjai, we ask your help," Abdul said in a breath. He stared at the man in a pleading way, though using much dignity in asking help from a superstitious type.  
  
The green eyed man surveyed the scene again, moving to Rasheed and passing a thin hand, a pianist's hand, over Quatre's face and moving it down his chest and resting over his heart. The other Medjai had arrived. The green eyed man dismounted and motioned Rasheed to do the same. Pulling a golden rock on a leather rope from their belt, the Medjai held it just above between Quatre's eyes, muttering very softly in Arabic. As they did so, a reddish cat climbed from a basket on the white horse and surveyed the situation himself. The Medjai man pulled a small vile from his cloak and poured the contents into Quatre's mouth, making sure he swallowed. The blonde choked, coughed, and then fell silent, his breathing normal.  
  
The green-eyed Medjai stood, pushing back the cloak and revealing that HE was really a SHE in a black chiton and sandals. "Take him to the village," she ordered her Medjai men, "He needs rest and medicine they obviously cannot provide." She pointed and the nearest Medjai and her orders were followed without question or comment. She was obviously the leader of the tribe. She turned to Rasheed and then glanced over the Maganaqs and Trowa. This time she spoke in English. "Your master will survive, but it will take him a few days to recover. Our tribe is open to take care of him; you must have your own means of survival outside what I just saw?" Rasheed nodded, feeling rather annoyed at the woman. She really had no right to say what she did in the way she was implying- they weren't simple! "Fine. You can stay within boundaries but are not to leave without consulting first one of my tribe's people," her eyes quickly caught the looks the Maganaqs gave the order. "And there will be no complaining!" she snapped, climbing back onto her white horse easily, her cat climbing up to her shoulder to ride.  
  
Quatre woke up from a marvelous dream of flying. One he couldn't really recall but knew he had. The room he was in was dark. Whether because it was night or the fact the thing was black he wasn't sure. With blurry vision one could never tell. Jangling. He heard jangling. Something cold and damp pressed to his forehead.  
  
"You nearly died," said a quiet voice in perfect Japanese.  
  
Quatre's eyes focused a little more on a short haired woman in a black dress. "Are you some kind of angel?" he asked more as a joke than anything else.  
  
Her green eyes focused on him and she smiled. "I am as human as you, Mister Winner," she replied, brushing his blonde hair out of his eyes.  
  
Quatre silently watched a pair of dog tags swing back and forth from the woman as she went about fixing the blanket over him. "Were you in the war?" he asked curiously, reaching up for the silver rectangles absently.  
  
"No," the woman replied quickly, putting the necklace into her shirt without a sound otherwise.  
  
"Oh," slightly embarrassed, Quatre laid back down. Then, a perfectly obvious question came to him. "Where am I?"  
  
The woman smiled. "In my tribe. Your Maganaqs came to us asking for help when you were bitten. They had been quite worried about you. Especially the boy, I believe he called himself Trowa," her smile became quite knowing, like she was reading his thoughts, "He seems quite fond of you, that quiet boy."  
  
Quatre smiled. "Are you a Medjai?"  
  
"My name, as I'm told, is Nefertiti Bey, and yes, I am."  
  
"As you're told?"  
  
"I've lived an extremely interesting life." Nefertiti tilted her head to one side and back before standing up and her shift buried her sandaled feet. "Rest," she said simply and disappeared outside into a setting sun.  
  
Trowa looked up from the glowing fires as from the encampment walked the woman who called herself Nefertiti, while others referred to her as Jackal. Her cat was with her again, at it always was. She smiled at him.  
  
".Medjai think they're so superior." Abdul was muttering in Japanese, nodding to the camp beside Rasheed. "Warriors for this and that. Heads stuck in the sands, if you ask me."  
  
"Do not insult what you do not understand. Such things can be quite costly," Nefertiti said simply in absolutely perfect Japanese. "We may not concern ourselves with space but we do know and we are always watching." There was insolence in her voice, and great annoyance, but also amusement at the shocked look Abdul and the rest of the Maganaqs were giving her. She turned to Trowa. "He woke up, your friend Quatre. Very trusting boy he is. Asked me all sorts of things before asking where he was or who I was." She smiled genuinely. "You might want to help him with that."  
  
"Quatre is an Empath, Nefertiti Bey. It is not a matter of trusting but of knowing," Trowa replied calmly, standing up. "Can I see him?"  
  
The woman's smile broadened. "Sure! It's only the Maganaqs we don't like! Pushy people, they are. All fire and brimstone, if you ask me. Right this way." she turned and headed back for the camp. Trowa followed, chased by annoyed outbursts from the Maganaq people. 


	4. Chapter Three

Who Knows Where the Time Goes?  
Sam Weasley  
  
Summary: The last story was about the mysterious Sailor Hecate and her trials of the Sailor Senshi. But Hecate cannot guard the Gates of the Underworld and be the Senshi of Death at the same time. So she sends her companion back into life to help protect the old and new Senshi from their Future and Hecate's warning to Endymion. Warnings: Overall weirdness, for one. But basically, some swearing, violence, swearing, and overall insanity. YAY! Disclaimer: I don't own the Sailor Senshi Venus, Mercury, Moon, Chibi Moon, Mars, Jupiter, Saturn, Uranus, Neptune, or Pluto. I own Sailor Senshi Hecate. I do not own Yoroiden Samurai Troopers Kongo no Shuu, Suiko no Shin, Tenku no Touma, Rekka no Riyo, or Korrin no Seiji. I do not own Masho Gen, Yumi, Doku, or Oni. I do not own Kayura-sama. I do own Angel Senshi Justice, Faith, Intellect, Virtue, and Courtesy. I also own Angel Knights War, Death, Empathy, Silence, and Courage. I do not own Gundam Pilots Heero, Duo, Quatre, Trowa, or Wufei (::like Birdman:: WUUUUUUUUFEEEEIIII!!). I do own Bya-chan, Nefertiti, and the idea to turn OniMasho into a cat. heh heh. I do not own Luna, Luna-P, Artemis, Diana, Byakuen, Kokuen, the Madjai or the Preventers.. I think that about sums it up.. Yeah. OH! I don't own X-Men (who will only be mentioned by the name Logan- whom I do not own).  
  
Late HAD to be the understatement of the century. This was the first time since Hecate showed up that Mamoru would be back in Japan and she was late meeting him. Ooh, Usagi silently cursed herself. He said to meet on the edge of the city where they could be alone. Alone. Ever since Hecate, Usagi had wondered about Mamoru and what Hecate meant. He had been warned.  
  
Usagi transformed into Sailor Moon, just in case. But that made her feel like she was betraying him. still.  
  
Mamoru waited patiently leaning against a tree when Sailor Moon ran up the final hill to the outskirts of the city. He smiled at her. Nothing seemed to have changed. and yet everything had..  
  
Hecate had her thrown for a loop, it seemed.  
  
And yet. that smile.  
  
"Long time, no see. I've missed you," he said warmly. "And I've been meaning to do something."  
  
"What is that?" Sailor Moon asked curiously, smiling up at his mountainous height. He just continued to smile sweetly down at her. That very smile that made her want to melt to a loverly little puddle of goo at his feet.  
  
"Let me see your tier, would you? I think I discovered something about it that may be of help in the next attack."  
  
"There's going to be another one?" Sailor Moon asked, pulling the weapon from thin air and staring at it.  
  
"When isn't something attacking, Usa?" Mamoru asked with a laugh. He held out his hand.  
  
All of this seemed so wrong.  
  
But.  
  
Usagi held out her hand, about to hand over.  
  
WHAPP! Sailor Moon jumped, yanking her tier back. A red rose. What the.? Sailor Moon and Mamoru both turned to where it came from.  
  
Just on the hill stood a young girl in a Senshi fuku, some girl she had never seen before. Her hair was silvery and up in two buns, her eyes like a white tiger's and her skin a dark tan. She wore the usual fashion Senshi fuku, but the skirt and shoulder flaps were white and the bodice was blue. Her bows were both red and exaggerated. She had two gold rings around her upper left arm and upper right leg. Around the knee and elbow of the same arm and leg were orange guards. She wore sagged boots of red and strapped to her back were two swords. Floating beside her was a round ball of white with tiger stripes and rounded ears. The wind tossed the two long red ribbons that fell from under her hair buns and had large bells attached to the ends. She was grinned ear-to-ear at Mamoru and shaking a wrist-long half-gloved finger at him. When she had their attention, she struck that same finger with one from her other hand. A gesture of 'no, no'.  
  
Mamoru snarled. "I was warned you might show up. Which one are you?" he asked harshly.  
  
The girl pretended to think. Then held up a sign. 'Well, let's think about this.' it read. She turned it around. 'I can't talk- help enough?' Her free hand held up a V-for-Victory.  
  
FWWAPP! Mamoru and Sailor Moon jumped to the side as a wooden arrow embedded itself into the grass just beside the red rose that the girl had obviously thrown.  
  
"You've been a baaaaaaaad boy, Endy-chan," came the voice of the attacker. Another teenage girl in a Senshi fuku. Glasses slid down her nose. Her hair was blue and very long. The flaps and skirt of her fuku were white, like the other girl's, but her bodice was bright red and her bows purple and exaggerated. Her boots were like Sailor Moon's and her left glove was long and thick while the other only as long as her wrist. She held a bow, ready to fire another arrow, and a quiver which looked to be empty was strapped to her back. "And we're here to do something about it."  
  
Mamoru started laughing. It was cruel. "Too late!" he cried and grabbed Sailor Moon's tier, jumping into the air and hovering, now Tuxedo Kamen.  
  
"Virtue, get her out of her!" the girl with the bow yelled.  
  
The girl with the swords put two fingers to her forehead and then spun on her toes once. She suddenly grew a pair of long, silvery, feathered wings. She took a few steps, jumped, and FLEW at Usagi. She grabbed her and took off for the city.  
  
"Wait! My tier!" Sailor Moon protested. The girl, Virtue she had been called, shook her head and landed on a building rooftop a moment later. She gestured for Sailor Moon to go home. Sailor Moon shook her head.  
  
The girl sighed. She pulled another sign, or was it the same one? from no where again. 'I'll get it back, Sailor Moon, I promise,' it read. She smiled in a reassuring way, turned, and took off for the battle sight again.  
  
Sailor Moon sighed heavily. She watched the girl disappear, turned on her heel, and ran for Hikawajinga. She had to tell everyone what she saw. What had happened.? The fact that it could very well be that Mamoru was betraying them. Betraying her.  
  
The one called Virtue, however, returned to find her red-fukued friend surrounded by a vast array of ugly youma and many, many arrows she had loosed to keep them at bay. Virtue watched a moment, taking in the scene, before thinking simply to herself: BONZAAAI!!! and joining happily into the fray. Virtue's twin swords cut through every monster that came near her as she fought her way to her companion's side.  
  
"Endymion got away with the tier," her companion growled through her teeth, swinging her bow like a club at a particularly ugly looking rose bush youma.  
  
Virtue shrugged. They'd worry about that later. For now. The teen connected the hilts of her swords and spun them around her body like a baton, preparing to finish this quickly.  
  
Shin ran towards his comrade with a grin spread across his face. Shuu gave him a boost and Shin was soaring like the birds, up, over, and then on his hand, hand-in-hand with the same teenager that had launched him up in the first place. It was always good to stay in shape, the Yoroiden reasoned, though this was more for fun than training. Touma and Seiji were at the library, and Riyo was off in the mountains somewhere with Byakuen. Yep. This was recreation.  
  
"Oy, Shin?" Shuu queried as he launched the boy up again and watched him land gracefully on the ground a few feet away.  
  
"Hai?" Shin asked standing and gazing back at Shuu, who was staring into the trees.  
  
"Whaddyou suppose that is?" Shuu asked, pointing to a large yellow creature stalking through the tree line right for the pair. As it came closer, the Yoroiden made out the fact that it seemed to be in the likeness of a VERY big yellow rose. A big yellow rose with legs, arms, and one hideous face.  
  
"I haven't the slightest idea, Kongo." Shin replied after a moment of dumbfounded staring.  
  
The rose leapt, soared..  
  
And was blown to smithereens.  
  
"Subtlety," said a girl's voice from a tree branch to Shin's right. She was sitting there in a sailor suit with a white skirt and orange bodice. Her hair, ash colored and long, held with a large red bow over her shoulder, simply hung there. She was holding a Chinese throwing star, the same ones that embedded the tree behind the rose that was now all over the back yard. "Subtlety," she said again, grinning ear to ear "has never been my forte. Nope." She snickered and slid down from the branch, unhitching a tetsubo from behind her and twirling it idly.  
  
"I'd call your Yoroi, if I were you," another girl in a sailor suit, this one with a light blue bodice, stood to the left of Shuu. Her hair was short and the same blue of her outfit.  
  
"Just a piece of advice. This guy doesn't do small-talk," the girl with the bo and turned to the forest. "Oy! Courtesy! What's taking you so long!!" she called.  
  
Clang-clang an unearthly scream. Many strange youma and youja were running out of the forest.  
  
"Well, then. BUSSO KONGO!!!" Shuu yelled into the hordes.  
  
"Here we go again." Shin muttered. "BUSSO!! SUIKO!!"  
  
"Incoming!!" the girl in the orange shouted as another girl, this one with green and a no-dachi bigger than she was, came flying out of the herd and tumbled quite a few times across the grass. Her blonde hair came out of its pink rose barrette and fell over one green eye as she threw her head up and leered at whatever had thrown her.  
  
"Are you okay, Courtesy?" the girl in the blue blocked the thorns of a youma with her yari and looked over her shoulder.  
  
"I'm just angry!" Courtesy replied and leapt back into the battle.  
  
"This won't last long if C's angry!" the girl in orange informed Shuu, the one she was closer to, with a grin.  
  
"Iron... Rock. CRUSHER!!" Shuu yelled in reply, taking down a good few of the youma. But there were still many left.  
  
"Uh oh." the girl in blue grabbed Shin's wrist. "Time to go!" she said decisively, turned tail, and ran as far from the battle as she could.  
  
Shuu looked up and saw the girl in green soaring into the sky on silvery feathered wings.  
  
"Run. Fast. Now. This is gonna suck!" the girl in orange informed him as Courtesy reached an impressive height before stopping and holding her sword above her head.  
  
Shuu, being she seemed to know what was going on, thought it best to take her advice and followed Shin and the girl in blue, who had one hand around his wrist pulling him along and the other around her waist, which was tainted red.  
  
"COURTESY!!!!..." screamed the girl in the air. Shuu kept running because the others kept running. The two girls seemed to want to get very far away from the one in the sky.  
  
There was a large explosion of light when Courtesy screamed some sort of attack, Shuu and Shin were thrown forward, and then the entire earth seemed to quiver beneath them. Strangest thing was. there was no sound from the explosion, only from the ground shifting violently as an after shock.  
  
When Shuu turned to see what had happened, Courtesy was standing very calmly in the center of a VERY big crater where the youma, youja, and part of the forest had once been. She turned, holding her sword toward the ground, walked out of the crater, picked up the barrette that had been knocked from her hair, and put her hair back up.  
  
"Do you MIND not destroying things because you get ANGRY!" the girl in blue demanded.  
  
The extremely calm Courtesy scanned the group over, walked up to the girl in blue, and laid a hand over hers that was over a gross wound. There was a slight hissing sound from the girl in blue, and the wound was gone. Courtesy said nothing as she proceeded to heal the girl in orange's shoulder and then, since they had the protection of armor, a small cut across Shin's forehead.  
  
"Who ARE you people?" Shuu demanded. "I mean, we probably appreciate the HELP, but your friend here just trashed our back yard and we'll most likely be blamed for it."  
  
Courtesy smiled. "C'mon, you two. Let's get out of here before the others return." She turned around and took off with those wings of hers.  
  
"Yes, O' Great Strong Leader of the Little People!" the girl in orange replied sarcastically. She and the other girl each put a hand to their foreheads, spun a little circle, and wham! had wings just like that Courtesy girl's. The orange girl winked to the Yoroiden, ran, and took off after her companions. 


	5. Chapter Four

Who Knows Where the Time Goes?  
Sam Weasley  
  
Summary: The last story was about the mysterious Sailor Hecate and her trials of the Sailor Senshi. But Hecate cannot guard the Gates of the Underworld and be the Senshi of Death at the same time. So she sends her companion back into life to help protect the old and new Senshi from their Future and Hecate's warning to Endymion. Warnings: Overall weirdness, for one. But basically, some swearing, violence, swearing, and overall insanity. YAY! Disclaimer: I don't own the Sailor Senshi Venus, Mercury, Moon, Chibi Moon, Mars, Jupiter, Saturn, Uranus, Neptune, or Pluto. I own Sailor Senshi Hecate. I do not own Yoroiden Samurai Troopers Kongo no Shuu, Suiko no Shin, Tenku no Touma, Rekka no Riyo, or Korrin no Seiji. I do not own Masho Gen, Yumi, Doku, or Oni. I do not own Kayura-sama. I do own Angel Senshi Justice, Faith, Intellect, Virtue, and Courtesy. I also own Angel Knights War, Death, Empathy, Silence, and Courage. I do not own Gundam Pilots Heero, Duo, Quatre, Trowa, or Wufei (::like Birdman:: WUUUUUUUUFEEEEIIII!!). I do own Bya-chan, Nefertiti, and the idea to turn OniMasho into a cat. heh heh. I do not own Luna, Luna-P, Artemis, Diana, Byakuen, Kokuen, the Medjai or the Preventers.. I think that about sums it up.. Yeah. OH! I don't own X-Men (who will only be mentioned by the name Logan- whom I do not own).  
  
Trowa followed Nefertiti into her camp, which was lively even at night, quiet as he ever was. Everything here was interesting, and he liked to take it in instead of ask questions.  
  
"Do you like my home, Trowa?" Nefertiti asked calmly. She held up an emerald crystal dangling limply from a leather cord toward him. It seemed to flash, he felt, when she did that. But that could have easily been the fire light. "When you leave this place in a few days I will be with you." she took his hand and closed it around the rock. "My place is with you two at this time." She smiled mysteriously and led him into a small hutch. Lying on a bed was Quatre. A man perhaps twenty five was sitting nearby, considering the entire thing was nearby, reading a book.  
  
Quatre was asleep, but no matter, he was alive and Trowa let himself show the relief that registered. Nefertiti was standing close to the man, arm around his shoulder.  
  
"My husband, Ardeth, doesn't like the idea of my following you out of Egypt. But the protection the two of you are going to need cannot be given by the Maganaqs," Nefertiti informed Trowa calmly.  
  
Trowa was listening as he looked around the room. There were many books, some new most old, but two that stuck out very well. They were stacked one on top of another on a silken blanket. One was solid gold, the other solid black. "Why is it that you think this?" he asked her.  
  
"Call it Medjai superstition," the woman replied calmly with a slight smirk.  
  
"Explain this to me again," said one Endymion to another.  
  
"The newer Senshi we see. These five." the Elder Endymion, I'll just call him EE for simplicity, waved his hand and there stood five holograms that looked exactly like the five girls that the Yoroiden and Senshi had encountered earlier that day. "Are from a time just after where I came. They destroyed us. me. you. in their time. But, however, I- you- was-were forewarned of this tragedy and captured a route to the Past in order to prevent this from occurring. How, you- I ask? Simple. In the Underworld, an Eternity can last a second or a second an Eternity. By passing through that Realm one can shift to any time they prefer- how do you- I think it is there is never a long line to Death, hm? Because SHE," now EE waved his hand and stood before them was a dark cloaked form, not a hologram, and from under the hood glinted a gold ring binding, "now belongs to me- you.. us. And because she follows orders without question I- we- alone have access to the Realm of the Dead without having to be dead."  
  
"So why don't we use her to kill them?" Younger Endymion, YE, asked.  
  
EE sighed heavily at the idiocy he was. I mean really, he had forgotten how long it had taken him to perfect this evil genius thing. When he was a rookie, fresh from Senshi reign, he was a moron. "Because she is incapable of such actions. She can neither take nor give the life of a human."  
  
"Oh. So. What good is she?"  
  
EE groaned. What an idiot he was! "The Senshi don't know we have her! They don't know we know all the secrets they know we aren't supposed to know- we know what they know we shouldn't know and they don't know we know!!"  
  
YE gave EE a look that plainly read 'huh?'  
  
"She's already hidden her powers in the Mortal Realm, given them away. But no matter. It is unlikely Sailor Hecate will be capable of any retaliation. The Senshi she created for the Queen. The Angel Senshi you encountered. Their power flows from the powers of the people who combined to create them. And since they received those powers from the Future. It is quite likely that the past powers will reject them and the Senshi will have to run off their own power until it is tapped out. Sailor Moon's Senshi cannot compare to our combined powers. And those Yoroiden have no idea about what is going on, really. Just another enemy. They'll underestimate us. The only thing that can stop me- us- is some trump card! GUARDIAN!" EE turned to the cloaked form standing silently. "Are you capable of lies?"  
  
"No," was the reply.  
  
"Prove it! I want Sailor Pluto!"  
  
"She is weakened from sending into the past the Angel Senshi and putting the Royal Families into stasis. She is resting and alone," replied the five voices of the Guardian of the Gates to the Underworld.  
  
EE and YE smiled thinly. "Perfect. Thornz!" EE commanded. From the shadows came a youma that looked remotely like a thorn bush. I mean, it was this ugly puce color and it had sharp pointy things on it. It could have been a thorn bush. Or the man who eats nails threw up. Whichever it was, it bowed to both Endymions. "Go to the Future and capture Sailor Pluto! That way those irritating Senshi that killed me- us have no way home!"  
  
Thornz gave a look that could only be assumed to be read as 'is this guy two fries short of a Happy Meal or what' and disappeared into the floor once again.  
  
He left behind the Elder Endymion enjoying a nice, leisurely evil life Dr. Evil style, pinky and all. And since this laughter is exceptionally contagious, soon the Younger Endymion was mimicking his elder down to the pinky.  
  
"You really don't need to return with us, Miss Bey," Quatre said with his ever kind smile upon the woman.  
  
"Yes, you really do not need to," Rasheed said, with the obvious air of annoyance with the Medjai.  
  
"Nonsense!" Nefertiti replied swiftly. "It is my duty as a Medjai and Follower of Neo-Queen Serenity!"  
  
This caught all the foreigners off of guard.  
  
"I am, after all, part of her Guard and as Mr. Winner is so highly thought of in her Court and Kingdom I will not allow him to go without my guard." Her cat ambled onto her shoulder and meowed its agreement in the situation. She, still smiling mysteriously, reached up and petted him.  
  
A member of Neo-Queen Serenity's Court and Guard! Well, that could not be argued, Quatre stated as he beheld the crescent moon on the forehead of the cat that was always at the heels of this woman. She would come and there would be no arguing and no ill words between them.  
  
Nefertiti spoke something softly to Ardeth with a sly smile before mounting her horse and following the tribe of Maganaqs and their Master Quatre.  
  
"That's not very ladylike, Minerva," reprimanded Iris calmly towards the silver-haired young woman hanging upside down from a low tree branch. Iris' blonde hair was pulled behind her head with a pink rose barrette her father had given her when she was young. She wore black slacks, a green tee shirt, and a white sports coat. She always dressed like this. Like some business woman. It drove her friends mad. But she liked it. Iris was sitting very calmly atop a large boulder, legs crossed, eyes shut in meditation. This being her situation, she still knew that Minerva had stuck her tongue out at her. "And neither is that."  
  
Minerva was hanging upside down from a tree branch, her hands hanging lazily to the ground, her nails tracing lines in the loose dirt. Her hair was down, and it was just touching the dirt below her. She wore a pair of white pants and a long sleeve, mandarin collar, red shirt that had a black belt to keep it modestly where it was supposed to be while she hung the way she did. The sleeves of her shirt were rolled up and she had a pair of white fingerless gloves on. A round floating ball with stripes and cat ears was floating about a foot from her face right side up, talking.  
  
".I don't get it, Riyo. These girls just showed up out of nowhere and disappeared into nowhere." was the voice of Rei Faun Shuu from the speaker of the cat-head.  
  
"I did sense something strange today, did any of you?" asked Date Seiji.  
  
"It just felt like. I dunno. Like someone was using their Yoroi. I didn't think anything of it really. I mean, it does that once and a while, doesn't it? Fluctuates?" Sanada Riyo asked.  
  
"Yes, but this time it was different, wasn't it?" Hashiba Touma looked to be explaining the science behind the fluctuations of the Yoroi. Boring. Minerva pushed her cat-head's nose and changed the channel.  
  
"Hey!" both Ran and Astraea quipped in unison. Ran was in the lake they were by, her capri's and v-neck shirt tossed over a tree branch and left on her person her blue bathing suit. Astraea was sitting on the branch Minerva hung from; wearing what looked suspiciously like a prep school uniform without the badge. Both had glasses drooping down their noses.  
  
Minerva again had her tongue out rather than in her mouth.  
  
".don't you read the fire?" asked the voice of Aino Minako.  
  
"I tried. I tried that and I tried every other method I know. All I can figure is that these two Senshi are tied to the betrayal of Tuxedo Kamen," Hino Rei replied with the voice of a tired person.  
  
"Well, it makes sense. They're looking in the wrong place for where we came from. They'd be better off connecting us to Chibi Usa, wouldn't they?" Astraea asked calmly, turning the page of her thick book.  
  
"How come she got to have all the fun?" Gaia asked from the ground by the big rock Iris meditated on. She wore a tight sleeveless/backless top of purple with a small round symbol on the chest and a pair of loose white pants that weren't long enough to reach her ankles. She was retying the massive ribbon around her hair as she spoke.  
  
Minerva snorted.  
  
"Save it!" Astraea snapped down at her.  
  
"Sailor Pluto has been out of communication as well. It isn't like her," Tomoe Hotaru reasoned quietly.  
  
"If we could communicate with her, we could ask about what is going on- or ask Chibi Usa," Tsukino Usagi muttered glumly. She leaned on her palm and sighed heavily. "Those two Senshi, though. They did seem to know him well."  
  
"So run this by us one more time," Luna instructed her calmly.  
  
"I went to meet Mamoru.He asked to see my tier. He said he could make it more powerful." If the transmitter planted on Usagi was 2-way, the group would have heard an explosion of derisive laughter. "And then there was a red rose. and the silver-haired girl was waving her hand at Mamoru. He said he had been warned about her. Asked which one she was. And she held up a sign. She said she couldn't talk- was that help enough. The other girl, with the bow, called her Virtue. She grew wings and flew me to the city and told me to go where it was safe."  
  
"And your tier?"  
  
"They'd get it back for me."  
  
"So now what?" Kino Makato asked curiously.  
  
"We roll with it, it looks like," Aino Minako sighed heavily. 


	6. Chapter Five

Who Knows Where the Time Goes?  
Sam Weasley  
  
Summary: The last story was about the mysterious Sailor Hecate and her trials of the Sailor Senshi. But Hecate cannot guard the Gates of the Underworld and be the Senshi of Death at the same time. So she sends her companion back into life to help protect the old and new Senshi from their Future and Hecate's warning to Endymion. Warnings: Overall weirdness, for one. But basically, some swearing, violence, swearing, and overall insanity. YAY! Disclaimer: I don't own the Sailor Senshi Venus, Mercury, Moon, Chibi Moon, Mars, Jupiter, Saturn, Uranus, Neptune, or Pluto. I own Sailor Senshi Hecate. I do not own Yoroiden Samurai Troopers Kongo no Shuu, Suiko no Shin, Tenku no Touma, Rekka no Riyo, or Korrin no Seiji. I do not own Masho Gen, Yumi, Doku, or Oni. I do not own Kayura-sama. I do own Angel Senshi Justice, Faith, Intellect, Virtue, and Courtesy. I also own Angel Knights War, Death, Empathy, Silence, and Courage. I do not own Gundam Pilots Heero, Duo, Quatre, Trowa, or Wufei (::like Birdman:: WUUUUUUUUFEEEEIIII!!). I do own Bya-chan, Nefertiti, and the idea to turn OniMasho into a cat. heh heh. I do not own Luna, Luna-P, Artemis, Diana, Byakuen, Kokuen, the Medjai or the Preventers.. I think that about sums it up.. Yeah. OH! I don't own X-Men (who will only be mentioned by the name Logan- whom I do not own).  
  
Within the refines of the castle lay silent seventeen crystalline caskets. Within dwelt the royalty of Japan, held in stasis somewhere between alive and dead.  
  
Standing beside the two lead caskets was a twelve year old girl with lengthening pink hair. She held in her arms a small purple cat with a crescent moon on its forehead. Chibi Usa buried her face in her cat's neck and released a quiet sob. "Why couldn't I go, too?"  
  
"Because it would be too dangerous," replied a slightly metallic voice. Chibi Usa turned to see what looked to be exactly like her father, but the telltale sign of the fact this form was no older than twenty gave it away. Her father had bits of gray hair, this form didn't. This form was a robot. Created to be exactly like her father in the instance he could not be there. Like now. "Let the others take care of it and you remain here to look after the Kingdom?"  
  
Chibi Usa snorted. "Some Kingdom to look over. Minerva's bodyguards take care of everything- or you do, remember? I'm the pretty face."  
  
"Precisely," Robo-Dad grinned. Chibi Usa glared at him. "Look, Little One, just take my word for it, as the being programmed to think exactly- well, not exactly, that little fault or two has been thankfully eliminated. but, however, like your father and I'd rather you were here."  
  
Chibi Usa rolled her eyes.  
  
Robo-Dad heaved a robo-sigh. "Ohhhkay. You know? I bet there HAS to be something sweet hidden in your parents' room. Usagi is bound to have a stash. Why don't we go look for it. Promise no one will ever know." Robo- Dad winked and held out his hand.  
  
Chibi Usa grinned.  
  
"So we send however many to trace the Angel Senshi, since they're out to protect what we're out to kill." Young Endymion sighed heavily while pouring over a large holographic map before him. After a moment of quiet contemplation he groaned. "She gives me the CREEPS."  
  
Elder Endymion raised an eyebrow in questioning, then turned to the shadows of the room where stood concealed within the Guardian of the Gates to the Underworld in absolute silence. "Why?"  
  
"SHE was the one who came to me with this 'never go near the Senshi again' hocus pocus. us." YE added as an afterthought, "And she was the same one that followed me- us- around in my. our! past life with that disturbing eye of hers. Looking like that shouldn't be legal," the man shivered, avoiding looking at the shadows.  
  
"True," EE reasoned quietly. Then he smiled. "But what is also true is that she is human, and that was proven."  
  
YE smiled. "Yes, Pluto held such promise for her humanity, did it not?"  
  
EE joined the Moment for the Evil Smirk and then returned to the map. "The Yoroiden attend this school. The Senshi these. Instead of drawing this out and making a whole television series out of it. Why don't we go for the 'lure them out of secrecy' plot, yes? The Angel Senshi will gather the two sets of heroes together in order to explain why they are there and then we can make the big attack. Simple. To the point."  
  
"Precisely." Think the griffin from Quest for Camelot for that one.  
  
The twin Endymions released all their stress in an invigorating Evil Laugh.  
  
The Guardian of the Gates rolled her one visible eye subtly. These two were complete idiots. They had no idea what was going on.  
  
"Man, I can't believe I have to redo this lab." Rei Faun Shuu moaned piteously to the girl looking less than pleased to be in the science room herself. "What's your name, anyway? I always see you hanging out with that blue-haired girl since you came here. Is she your sister?"  
  
The girl with long silvery hair nodded with a smile.  
  
"So what's your name?"  
  
The girl frowned and picked up a sheet up paper. She scribbled on it. "My name is Minerva- I'm mute."  
  
"Oh, okay," Shuu shrugged. "So, c'mon and let's get this over with."  
  
Minerva smiled and threw out her paper while she watched Shuu start to set up the lab. Burner, starter (fire, yay!). the ingredients for soap. (I made soap in chemistry. and I have had serious doubts about my cleanness since that. yeah.) so on and so forth.  
  
"Man, Riyo must have loved this. Getting to play with fire and all." Shuu giggled as he shoved the cord onto the gas thingy and turned the valve.  
  
Minerva shivered. Something was up. Something was out of place.  
  
Somewhere in the quad, Astraea shuddered while in the middle of War and Peace. She didn't like that feeling.  
  
If Minerva were capable of speech, this probably would never have happened. She would have been able to yell at Shuu not to use the igniter. But no, she had never spoken a word in her life and she had to settle for running to Shuu and pushing him down just as the gas caught.  
  
The resulting explosion slammed Minerva and her lab partner into the wall on the opposite side of the room some ten meters away and managed to shake nearly every book off of the library shelves in the room next door. The only book that stayed on the shelf was a thick English Dictionary. Webster, of course.  
  
Astraea was immediately on her feet. "This is bad! Very, very bad!" she hissed, taking off for the Chemistry room just as four young men decided to do the same thing. "Bad, bad, bad, bad- badbadbadbadbadbad!" Astraea cursed as she slid to a stop at a turn and tore down the hall, following the overwhelming smoke that was filling the air.  
  
"What do you think set it off, Riyo?" Shin asked as he and the Yoroiden took a separate hall from the blue-haired girl to get to the same room.  
  
"It feels like it was a gas leak," Riyo replied, "But for some reason I can't believe that."  
  
"Let's just pray Shuu and whoever was in there with him is alive," Seiji decided grimly as they turned to corner to take them to the room.  
  
The smoke was so thick Astraea collided directly into Hashiba Touma and both ended up on the floor.  
  
"Hey!" Touma cried out. "Shuu?"  
  
Astraea coughed. "I think he's in there with Minerva!" she yelled over the roar of flames behind the closed door.  
  
"What are you doing here, it's dangerous!" Shin reprimanded.  
  
"I could ask you the same thing!"  
  
Minerva opened her eyes and was met with flames, flames, and more flames. This is bad. She reasoned and looked to Rei Faun Shuu, who was coughing and sweating heavily. Minerva looked back to the fire. In the center of it all stood a dark form grinning at her. Shuu's coughing stopped, he was unconscious.  
  
Minerva swore to herself. That thing wouldn't let her out but if she fought the smoke could kill Shuu.  
  
At Juuban High quad, a girl with long ashen hair flickered like a bad television set, alarming the blue-haired girl next to her.  
  
But the only choice was to fight and fight fast! Minerva finally decided, putting two fingers to her forehead and calling on the power of Virtue. She unsheathed her twin blades as the youma laughed at her in a high, cackling voice. And just as quickly as it was there, it was gone, leaving behind the vast fire she was standing in. Sighing, Minerva turned, de-transforming as she went, and ran to Shuu. We gotta get out of here; she said mentally and pulled him to his feet.  
  
"OW! The door's HOT!" Touma yanked his hand back from the smoke- filled doors, completely unaware of what was going on inside. Though it was plainly obvious that the door would be hot when there was a fire behind it, concern for his friend made him take the handle anyway, common sense out the proverbial door.  
  
Riyo looked hastily at Astraea, who seemed to be waiting for something he didn't know about, and then at the door. There wasn't any choice; he would have to call on Rekka to get that door open.  
  
WHAM! The doors flew open and two people stumbled out. Both half- conscious and covered in soot. Riyo and Touma reached out as they fell. Into Riyo's arms came a girl with silvery hair who, in logic, should have been covered in burns. Unless Shuu protected her with Kongo's powers. Though limited against fire, they could have done enough to keep them both fairly safe.but, no, they still would have had burns.  
  
"Minerva!" Astraea knelt near the girl, lifting her face in her hands.  
  
The girl opened one eyes slowly, smirked, and looked at Shuu, rather proud of herself.  
  
Astraea growled. "You IDIOT! Are you INSANE! I'm gonna KILL you!" She smacked the silver-haired girl hard in the arm and yanked her to her feet. "You could have been killed!! That's not why we're here!"  
  
Riyo stared a moment, but the flames were starting to reach out the door and the Yoroiden followed him in a hasty retreat with the two girls.  
  
It took a bit of explaining on how the two got out of the room relatively unharmed, which was written by Minerva, as she was called, because she could not speak, that they had been on the other side of the room when the explosion went off. Shuu was still unconscious, and being sent to the emergency room before her, since she seemed to be in better shape.  
  
The Yoroiden had to wait for school to end before they could go see Shuu Rei Faun. The girl Astraea had to wait as well, but was also witnessed yelling at someone on the phone just before she left about Minerva by Riyo and Shin. They assumed she was talking to friends of theirs and telling them to meet her where her sister was.  
  
Riyo scratched his head. "It just doesn't make sense," he muttered slowly.  
  
"She told us you were on the other side of the room when the thing went up," Shin told Shuu, who had reportively been awake for an hour before they had arrived.  
  
Shuu shook his head. "No. I was just lighting the burner when she shoved me and it went up. Sure, we ENDED UP on the other side of the room... But... There was a strange presence in that room, too... Like. Evil... and then... Rekka was there, almost... but different... But I'm not sure because I was passed out then."  
  
"If that's the case, then there is something going on that involves those two girls," Seiji was hidden in the shadows of the room. He hated hospitals with an almighty passion.  
  
"They're-" Touma began.  
  
"Right here," a voice from the doorway caused all present to turn and stare. Astraea and Minerva stood in the doorframe. Minerva's right arm was bandaged from her knuckles to her elbow and there was a bandage under her right eye that was slightly pink with blood in the middle. "Looking for us, right?" Astraea asked curiously, raising one eyebrow.  
  
"Yes. We want answers. What really happened in the chem. room?" Riyo stood up in his most 'tell me or die' stature and glared at the two girls.  
  
Minerva starting giggling at this so hard she had to duck out of the room. Astraea, they assumed, hit her again behind the wall and turned back. "We'll answer any questions tonight. A mile out of the city Westward- got it?" The Yoroiden all nodded. "See you there," Astraea took a firm hold on the collar of her sibling and dragged her away.  
  
YE and EE cackled over their portal viewer.  
  
"It's happening! They're doing exactly what I thought they would! Ha haaaa!" YE giggled like a maniac and skipped around his portal. "I believe it is time to laugh.evil." he stated plainly and placed his pinky to his lip.  
  
The Guardian of the Underworld flinched at their laughter. 


	7. Just a Note

Tis Sam. Okay. I had all of the next, like, two or three chapters written and all ready to repost, right? Then my brother reconfigures the computer.. Suffice it to say, I no longer have those said chapters. I love brothers.. Ahem. Bear with me, people, and I'll work on it. I've forgotten a lot of what I've written, exactly, and it'll take me a while to rewrite to the point where I'm satisfied. Spooty perfectionism.. Tis Sam Signing Out. 


End file.
